DArk
by zien
Summary: tell me what you think... please


Zess awoke to a startling dream, one of terrible wars, mass destruction, and happiness; overwhelming happiness. He shook off the dream like all others, fictional and unimportant. He grabbed his silver eye patch, dulled with age and continued to get dressed. When he was fourteen, he got in a serious battle with a Soul Fighter, (someone connected to their weapon through their soul) and won. The deceased corpses soul flooded it's sword with energy, causing the sword to burst outward and a searing hot chunk of metal lodged itself within Zess's right eye. There is nothing wrong with his eyesight, but his eye is devoid of color. To spare people of the "dead" eye, the half-elf wears a one way patch for his eye.  
Dressed in his usual garments of a tan shirt with extra fabric along the shoulders to give the appearance of a cape; a belt that has a draping quality in the center to cover the space in-between his legs, and light and semi-baggy pants tucked into his calf high boots. As he clamped on his silver armlets, he picked up an interesting object. A small cylinder, as big as a sword handle; his weapon, it had saved his life countless times before. In its current state, it was know as weapon-compact, for it can become any melee weapon Zess chooses. As Zess checked out of the inn, he found that some locals had killed a giant Micondrid. As he walked past, he summoned a small piece of the mushroom shaped creature. He pocketed the small piece and walked out the door.  
He jumped the two descending steps outside the inn and ran two more, crouched, and took off! Zess flew about one hundred feet and stopped. A dark cloud rose from the nearby forest. As he stared, he could make out the individual creatures that made it up. Using a skill called "scan," he instantly gained knowledge on the boinets. "Hmm... I'll need to fast to defeat this many," he muttered to himself, "or at least able to cast a wind spell."  
Zess landed just outside the town and the crock of Boinets changed course to match his. "Curious…"he muttered  
He waved his left hand in front of him and his speed increased immeasurably. Zess ran from the town walls to the edge of the forest untraceably fast.  
The Boinets, witch were close to the town perimeter, altered there flight path once again, angled towards Zess. "Very curious!" he exclaimed out loud. With the haste wearing off, and not wanting to cast it again, he assumed a defensive position. As soon as the Boinets were in range, he jumped to meet them, but not to attack. Flying through the cloud of beasts took them by surprise, so when Zess emerged from the opposite side of the cloud, he faced the black birds' backs. Drawing up his weapon-compact he commanded it to be the two bladed spear that he used the most; facing the docile end towards the magic sensing cretins, he cast the spell Tornado. The Boinets flight slowed as the sky turned dark and foreboding. Zess' dark blonde hair flew freely as a strong wind picked up; he smiled cruelly as he focused the main attack. A circle of wind blew around the Boinets enclosing them in a strong sphere of wind, when suddenly, it ceased. For a moment, the bird-like critters were confused and off balance; then the crushing force of an all directional wind surged towards the middle of the crock, forcing the Boinets into each other, instantly killing the crock of Boinets.  
He landed away from the perimeter of the forest and gazed about his location. The town lay behind him, the forest ahead. The path he planned to take seemed dull now. Seeking a new adventure, he set off towards the woods.  
A slight scuffling was heard by him as he approached the forest, so his pace quickened with curiosity. Before he could reach the forest though, a small whistling came from the sky. He looked with caution only to see a flaming ball fall from the heavens. Crashing in front of him with an enormous boom, Zess had to take flight or risk being decimated and absorbed by the giant crater it left. Touching down at the edge of the crash site, he peered in, not knowing what to expect, and not expecting to see what he saw. A tall figure arose, maybe six feet, but that wasn't what drew his attention, it was the wings, Long, glossy black, raven like wings. As he stood, he spread and folded his wings as if to stretch them. It was then that Zess snapped out of his dumbfounded admiration, that he noticed six short swords, three on each side, and each sheathed and pointing towards his back. But they paled in comparison to the huge sword mounted on his back following the path of his spine. He stood fully now, and as he shook out his dark hair with yellow tips, it was seen that he was muscle. Not bulky, body builder style, but lean cut muscle.   
Zess, gaining his nerves, flew down to meet this creature.   
"Hey!" Zess called out, to the angel and all he got back was a deep stare from the fallen angels piercing blue eyes.  
"So, um. What's your name?"  
"Alastor," The angel responded in a strangely warm voice.  
"What happened? Where did you come from?"  
"From heaven, more or less,"  
"Really?! That's cool but th-," his sentence cut short by a loud yell and a big silvery ball flying out of the forest. The ball landed and unrolled revealing a giant armadillo that quickly changed into a human girl with stunning blue hair. Dressed in a grey trench coat, she spun and aimed her palms at the forest just as a human ranger ran out. Wielding a giant sword in his left hand and his cloak flying about him, he was met by a slow spell that almost froze his movement. The only thing moving was his eyes that moved about in a frantic way. "Hey. Wait, whats going on? Why'd you slow him that badly?" Zess asked.  
"Did you not see him chasing me? All rangers are alike, mistaking black mages for witches. And can you explain this to them? No!" she practically spat at him. 


End file.
